


My Card Has More Heart Than Yours!

by Sufferando



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Camping, Card Games, Drinking, Jokes, Laughter, Other, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sufferando/pseuds/Sufferando
Summary: Yugioh DM x Kaiji, based off the scene in episode 12 of the anime where characters show off their favorite cards. Either imagine the Kaiji characters dressed as those from Yugioh or as themselves. This was a commission so if you liked this one hit me up.
Kudos: 3





	My Card Has More Heart Than Yours!

It couldn’t have been a more perfect night for camping. The summer air had cooled once the sun had been extinguished along with any sort of cloud that could have ruined the starry sky. A group of friends had gathered around a small and  _ clearly  _ makeshift fire that they formed a circle around. The mood was set but the atmosphere was as dead if the grim reaper himself had appeared on the scene. The party could do no more than sip their slightly warm beers waiting for anyone to actually make conversation while the clock turned. If no one was going to speak, the only social one was going to be the fire with how much it crackled. 

“So uh, Kaiji-san.” one finally spoke revealing that he was still alive “How’s the beer treating you?” 

“It’s fine,” the pointy nosed individual replied “Just wish Mario was back with the cold ones, he’s been gone almost an hour now.”

“Yeah,” a sly voice attached to blonde hair spoke up “I’m starting to fade fast, Chang don’t you have some control over him to get him back quicker?”

“We’re friends!” Chang’s voice was the first to go up octave “We’re not twins or some nonsense you’re creating Sahara!” The night felt about done with just how easy it was to put one another on edge. Maybe a more feminine touch was required.

“Boys, boys, please calm down,” her voice was used to step between the two bickering “Look if you guys bicker now you’re just gonna create a cycle.”

“A cycle of what?” Sahara chimed in.

“Let her finish!” Chang followed.

“My point exactly.”

“Mikoto is right guys,” Kaiji began to try and control the situation. “Mario will be back soon so let's try and talk about something.” Sahara started rummaging through his pockets.

“What are you fiddling with?” Chang was the first to question.

“It’s nothing, just making sure that I still had something on me.”

“Tell us about it, it’s probably better than us just sitting around.” Kaiji spoke to make sure the cycle wouldn’t start again.

“Well, it’s a little embarrassing but…” Sahara took a look around before a small card from his pocket “I carry around my favorite Yugioh card with me. I just think it’s so awesome that I can’t help not taking it with me. It’s almost like a charm for me.”

“Ooooh,” Mikoto chirped “what one is it?”

“It’s the Flame Swordsman! The baddest card around.” The anticipation was met with Sahara revealing it to the group. Coos of awe could be heard from Mikoto and Kaiji.

“Pffft~” Chang served.

“What’s that for?” Sahara returned.

“I got one better, The Cyber Commander!” In similar action to Sahara revealed a card from his pockets. The others gasped, even Sahara was left breathless at the sight of another one carrying such a fine card on themselves. 

“You boys and your cards,” Mikoto chirped “I can’t believe you still carry something like that on you, it’s so cute!”

“Well Mikoto,” Kaiji stammered into the conversation “I think everyone has a card special to them, I mean check out mine.” Reaching into the jacket he had, his hand returned with a card protected by a slight layer of plastic. “Mine’s the Dark Magician, he’s like my luck charm, always keep him next to my heart. Never had any bad luck that I couldn’t get out of with this guy around.”

“Hey yeah, Flame Swordsman like that for me. When he’s with me, I feel like I can be brave enough to take on any challenge. No matter how difficult or treacherous, with him it’s easy.”

“Yeah! Me too!” Chang entered like his excitement couldn’t be controlled. “Cyber Commander is like my center, with him it feels like I can actually focus in a situation. No matter how difficult!”

“Hey that’s my line!” From Sahara’s reply the boys began to discuss their cards and the power they felt from each one. It became a storm of chuckles that led into more stories about what the cards did for them.

“Alright!” A burst of energy came from Mikoto “You got me, I have a card too!”

“Uhh,” Kaiji winced “That’s cool Mikoto, what’s yours?”

“The Magician of Faith!” She posed to reveal it and gave a slight giggle before saying “We can be a pair Kaiji-kun, we both have great magicians.” 

“Yeah… that’s great, what’s your story.”

“If you must know, she gives me the faith of what I want. What exactly my heart wants and the means to do it! You understand that right, Kaiji-kun.”

“Yeah, yeah of course Mikoto, that sure is something!” Kaiji answered with a weak smile and a wet brow. Before the conversation could continue to ride on it’s energy, a small noise began to rise from the shrubs by the tree line.

“What the hell is that?” Chang was the first to show a sign of worry. 

“I don’t know,” Kaiji inched towards the noise “Whatever it is, it’s massive.”

“Oh come on, it’s the coolers not me.” The noise revealed itself clutching two coolers in either hand.

“MARIO” the entire group shouted. They all packed over to the slightly fatigued Mario and helped him along to bring the coolers closer to the fire. There they began to crack open some fresh refreshment and welcome him to the moment.

“So Mario,” Kaiji had revealed what they started “What card is special to you?”

“Well all I got,” The others grew bloated with anticipation, and the beer as well “Is my Change of Heart. It helps me to see the differences in one another and helps me to realize not everyone is that bad, it just helps me to see.”

“Heh”

“Hey why say a thing like that?” Mario directed at Sahara.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t say anything, I think it’s good you’re not as brash as I am. Keeps you from tripping over your own two feet.”

“Well if it wasn’t you, then who started it?” Everyone stood still with flat faces to match, whoever it was not letting anything else slip out.

“You hear that?” Chang broke out.

“What another insult?”

“Quiet Sahara!” a noise similar to when Mario entered the scene came from another pair of bushes.

“If you’re gonna hide in the bushes the least you can do is say your insults to our face.” Kaiji was the only one to step in.

A man with a large trench coat and sunglasses rose from the bushes like a corpse reanimating from the grave. 

“You brainless kids don’t know anything about the power of your cards.” the man dictated with a voice that sounded like it had a cigar stuck in it.

“Endou?!” The recognition floored Kaiji “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Spying, but not the point when empty decked starters are making up stories of passion. It’s all about the power.”

“If you’re talking so big,” Chang decided to take the place for Kaiji. “What do you have to show for it?” Endou chuckled similar to what they heard from the bushes but a lot more hearty than before.

“Feast your eyes, on this!” From his pocket where one would think a lighter would be stowed he revealed a card that shined like silver.

“BLUE EYE WHITE DRAGON?!” The group roared.

“That’s right, a card that can only show power but with such a slick design. Reserved but with sharp teeth hidden underneath.”

“How pitiful, Endou-san.” Another voice entered.

“Just come out!” Mario shouted, slightly drunk and annoyed.

“If I must.” The figure exited the tree line sporting a large grey suit.

“TONEGAWA?!” screeched the group.

“TONEGAWA-SAMA!” Endou’s powers were dispelled.

“That is correct, now let me play a real card for you.” The tangles of his complicated suit unleashed a green patterned card. “TOON WORLD! A card that is all about building so you won’t fall. You have to be an utter moron to know not what to do against this card!” 

“I’ll take that bet Tonegawa!” Kaiji rose to his feet and defined his proposition with a point towards Tonegawa. 

“Ha, now we can have a real fight Kaiji. One that truly shows our skills!”

“Count on it, with the courage and heart I got on my side!” Kaiji’s group cheered along with Mikoto blushing slightly.

“You can bring your power along Endou, since you still work for me!”

The night roared with the fanfare of competition and the energy of what it means to duel. At that moment, the night truly began!


End file.
